Darkest Secrets
by WindStorm96
Summary: Request by Brittana4ever. This is Lauren Fellows  Chloe's Aunt  Point of view on the story from the first time she is introduced in 'The Summoning' till the end. Summary sucks but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have been having writers block on a particular request from **Brittana4ever **But I have finally gotten over it and got the first chapter done! I hope they are good! Again im sorry to **Brittana4ever **for the wait! Now this is 'The Summoning' in Laurens PoV. It starts when Chloe calls her at school the morning she starts seeing ghosts.**

I was at work in the middle of a examination when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I looked at it when I had a second and it turned out it was Chloe. I was almost done so I would be able to call her back before her class' started.

When I was done I left the room and immediately called Chloe back when I was in the hall.

She picked up and the first words she said was, "Did I ever live in a house with a basement?" Odd.

"And good morning to you, too." I said.

"Sorry. I had this dream and its bugging me." Then she continued to tell me about the dream, or what she could remember. This was not good. She shouldn't be remembering anything before the age of three. She shouldn't remember anything about that house. It wasn't normal for ANYONE to remember what happened at such a young age. But she couldn't. She couldn't remember. It was just a dream, and could be caused because of all the movies she watches.

"Ah, that would have been the old house in Allentown. You were just a tyke. I;m not surprised you don't remember." I said calmly. Being a doctor turned out to be a very good thing when it came to lying. I was a master at it.

"Thanks. It was-" I cut her off.

"Bugging you. I can tell. Must have been a doozy of a nightmare." But I knew better than that. It was not a nightmare when it happened. It was for real, and Chloe was so scared.

"Something about a monster living in the basement. Very cliché. Im ashamed of myself." She was such an odd kid! Wait…did she just say monster?"

"Monster? What-"

And that's when the PA system in the hospital decided to go. "Dr. Fellows, please report to station 3B." Arg.

"That'd be your cue," Chloe said.

""It can wait. Is everything okay, Chloe? You sound off." She sounded more than off. She sounded down right terrified. I had never known my niece to get afraid of a dream-or even a horror movie- even though it was true that it did happen.

"No, just…my imagination's I overdrive today. I freaked Milos out this morning, thinking I saw a boy run in front of the cab." WHAT? This could not be happening! They said that the necklace and the shots would make it come later, if not make it stop all together,

"What?" I said, calmly as possible.

"There wasn't a boy. Not outside my head, anyway." She paused. I heard movement, like she was waving. "The bells going to ring so-"

"I'm picking you up after school. High tea at the Crowne. We'll talk." At least try, without getting caught lying to her for her whole life.

I didn't want her to argue so I shut my phone and headed toward 3B.

For the rest of the day I couldn't even think strait because of what I was doing later. I had my mind set on what I was going to tell Chloe that I almost sewed my finger to a guys arm! I had to focus on one thing at a time before I really hurt someone.

I was almost done my shift when I got a page from the main office saying they needed me down there right away. I all but ran down the stairs.

When I reached the office the head nurse said that there was someone on the phone who needed to talk to me, then passed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lauren Fellows?" A man asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"It seems that you niece Chloe Saunders has caused a scene today at school. She is in the care of the hospital now. We already got a hold of her father Steve and just wanted to let you know about this. We are aware that you work at the hospital." Holy shit!

"Yes I do. What happen? What kind of scene?" I was in a panic! I had talked to her,what…three hours ago? How the hell did all this happen?

"She was running through the halls screaming. It seems that she thinks that there was a man chasing her. The teachers had to restrain her while we gave her a sedative so she would not cause any harm to herself or others." Oh my god!

"Oh no. You said she' here at the hospital? How long has she been here? Why wasn't I informed about this sooner?"

"Dr. Fellows, please calm down. She has been there for no longer than a half hour. I did try calling you before she arrived but it seems that you were busy."

"Okay. I see. You said that you already told her father? Is he coming to see her? If so, when?" Steve knew nothing about what was truly going on with his daughter, so I had asked to take care of her after her mother died, but the court wouldn't allow it. He was a wonderful person, he just wasn't the fatherly type.

"He was headed for his plan while we spoke. He should be there before she awakes."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I will let you get to your niece now. Have a good day."

I hung the phone up and turned to Sylvia, the head nurse, and asked where Chloe was. She told me that she was in the psychiatric ward. They must think that she has a mental illness.

On the walk to the ward I thought about what I was going to do. I thought about calling Diane, but she would just tell me to take her to Headquarters. Hmmm. Maybe I could call Marshal? Yes. That is what I will do. As soon as I check on Chloe.

When I got to her room she was still asleep. She had the IV wires in her arm, and was breathing evenly. I was glad she was okay.

I called Marshal then, stepping out of the room and into an empty hallway.

"Hello, This is Marshal Davidoff. How may I help you?"

"Hello Marshal! Its Lauren Fellows."

"Oh! Hello Lauren! It has been quite some time since I last saw you! How have you been? How is our lovely Chloe?"

"That's actually why im calling Marshal. It seems Chloe has had a few run-ins with some 'people' today, and is remembering things that happened while she was a toddler." There was a pause on the other side.

"Well, that is a problem then isn't it. Is she well?"

"No, she is not. The first happened today on the way to school, and then the next happened during class'. She was running and yelling through the halls, and they had to sedate her!"

"Oh my! Where is she now?" he sounded genially upset about this.

"She is in the psychiatric ward of the hospital I work at, Marshal! They think she has a mental illness! What can I do?" I was crying by then.

"Lauren, all is well. We have a house that she can learn to deal with this. Its called Lyle House. There are already other Supernatural's there. There anent any necromancers but she should be able to adjust to this better surrounded by others. I can have her a spot there by morning. "

"Marshal, that sounds wonderful! But what should I tell her when she wakes up?"

"Well…tell her that the school said that she has to spend…two weeks in a home to help with her mental state." Umm….?

"I think I can do that. I will call you later when I know what time we will arrive."

"I look forward to the call. Good day Lauren." Then the line went dead.

_Well at least I know where shes going now. _

**First chapter of Darkest Secrets Cant Wait! How is it? **

**Im sorry for the wait **Brittana4ever**!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back to Chloe's room she was stirring. I fast walked over to her side and waited for her to open her eyes.

A few minutes later Chloe's eyes fluttered then opened. She looked around the room, and went to sit on the side of her bed. The movement seemed to alert Chloe that I was there because she then looked right at me. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Not knowing that Chloe was forever changing. She was never going to have a normal life now. She was never going to be able to go somewhere without having a ghost follow her or try to talk to her. Her childhood was gone, even though it wasn't like it was still there. She had lost that when her mother died.

"Aunt Lauren? What are you doing here? And where is here?" They must have given her a bit to much sedative.

"Hey, honey. Your at the hospital, sweetheart. You were having a problem at school and they brought you here." I told her.

She must have remembered what I wassailing about because her face went from happy and confused to terrified and pale.

I moved closer to her and she moved so that her legs dangled over the side of the bed.

I had no idea how I could tell her about the group home thing. Marcel told me to tell her it was because the school had told me that she had to spend to weeks with group home because she had a mental issue. They were going to say she had schizophrenia.

"Sweetie…I have to tell you something, but do you want some water or something first?" I asked. I might as well just tell her now instead of waiting.

"Sure, thanks. How long have I been here?" She asked as I walked to the bathroom to get her a glass of water.

"A hour or so."

She gulped down her water and I got her another one. I sat back down after that.

She looked at me while putting down her glass, then turned back to me. "So…? What was it you wanted to tell me aunt Lauren?"

"Well, im not sure how to tell you this, but while I was on the phone with your school, they told me that they would appreciate it if you went to a group home for a few weeks." I said. I felt bad as soon as it was out. Her face went pale again as she stared out the open door as the nurses ran by.

I got up and went to close the door. When I turned around Chloe was running her hands over her sheets, her face slightly pink. I handed her her glass of water again, and she gulped it down.

"A group home," She said flatly. Her voice and face had no emotion at all.

"Oh God, Chloe." I practically sobbed as I pulled out a tissue and whipped my nose. "Do you know how many times I have had to tell a patient he was dieing? And somehow, this seems harder." I said as I thought of a way that would get her to go and understand it was only of good intention, and I wasn't forcing her to go because I didn't want to deal with her. I loved her more than anything, and I wanted her to be able to do whatever she wanted with her life. Then I thought of something.

I looked at her then. "I know how badly you want to go to ULCA for college. This is the only way we're going to get you there, hon." I wasn't lying. If she wanted to have a normal life she would have to go through with this.

Then she surprised me. "Is it Dad?"

I wanted to blame him, I really did, and she knew it. I had wanted to raise her after her mother, my sister, died. Her father wouldn't have that. I wanted my niece to have a life outside of the housekeepers, moving, and empty houses. I also wanted to try and teach her about necromancy, but since she didn't get to live with me I couldn't even tell her about it. Her mother wanted to tell her about it, and I was going to follow her wishes for her daughter.

"No, it's the school. Unless you spend two weeks undergoing evaluation in a group home, it will go on your permanent record." It wouldn't matter even if she did go, it would still be on there, but the EG had was to get rid of it when she was out.

"What will go on my record?" Chloe asked.

I clenched my fist around my tissue. "it's the da-" I caught myself. "it's the zero-tolerance policy." I spit the words. I hated saying it more than the damn curse!

"Zero tolerance? You mean violence? B-b-but I didn't-"

"I know you didn't. But to them, its simple. You struggled with a teacher. You need help.'

She didn't say anything after that. Just looked out the small window on the other side of the room. There were a few birds that were floating around outside, but nothing that could take her mind off what I had just told her.

I was going to stay with her that night, and I did until Steve showed up around midnight.

"Lauren. Thank you for staying. Will you be back in the morning? I staying but…I need to go home so I can get her room and stuff ready for her. I cant believe this happened." He didn't know yet.

"Your welcome Steve. But that wont be necessary. Chloe's school told me that if she doesn't spend a few weeks in a group home being evaluated then this incident will be going on her permanent record."

"What! Does Chloe know this?" he was hyperventilating now.

"yes, Steve, I told her earlier. She understands, but isn't very happy about it. I feel soo bad. God! It was so much harder than telling someone there dieing!" I said on the verge of tears.

Steve then came up to me and pulled me into a somewhat awkward hug. "Its gonna be alright Lauren. Shes gonna be out in no time and then everything will go back to normal." He tried to reassure me, but he couldn't. nothing would ever be the same for her again. She wouldn't be able to do anything, go anywhere, without having to worry about those damn ghosts!

"I know Steve. You should go in there and wait for her to wake up. She missed you." Then I walked away.

I got in my car, then took out my cell phone.

"Hello Lauren! How is our dear Chloe?"

"Hello Marcel. Chloe is doing as good as we could hope. She understands that she needs to go to Lyle House. I told her it was so she could still go to ULCA."

"I am very glad tat she is co-operating. I assure you that we will do the best we can to help your niece Lauren. So when will you be here?" I wasn't completely positive when Chloe, Steve and I would be there but some time tomorrow. I told him that, and he said it sounded fine then hung up.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

**Ta-da! Chapter two! **

**Tell me what you think….and please read my other DP stories, too. **

**Love y'all!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I missed ya's!…..is that any conciliation for me being so long on updating? Even if its not then I happy to announce the 3****rd**** chapter of Darkest Secrets is now here! Hope you all are enjoying it so far! **

**I do not own anything! And I mean nothing! Characters and plot belong to Kelley Armstrong and the idea of the stories PoV belongs to the awesome Brittan4ever! **

I was back at the hospital with just minuets to spare before Chloe awoke. She didn't look very good, not at all. My poor little niece, had her hair splayed all over her face and pillow, her eyes were tinged red, due to crying herself to sleep I suppose, and her face was red and blotchy.

"Morning aunt Lauren…" She sounded tired.

"Morning, honey. How was your sleep?"

"It was fine. I woke up a few times and saw dad…where is he?" Her face fell slightly.

"He's just going to get some eatable breakfast for us." I joked. That got a smile and a giggle out of her.

"Okay." She still had her smile on, but it looked somewhat forced.

Steve decided then would be a wonderful time to come bearing donuts and coffee. I still hadn't had my morning coffee, and I was surprised that I wasn't irritable.

Chloe and Steve were so much alike. They both ripped there donuts in half, then dunked them into the coffee, and they both had double doubles. Chloe may look like her mother but she didn't act like her at this age. She was more mature than most teenagers were.

We finished our breakfast then Chloe had a shower and got dressed in some of the clothes that I had packed for her stay at Lyle House. She looked like she was forcing the smiles she was sending us, but wouldn't you if your father and aunt were sending you to a nut house? I would do much more than that if I were her. I would have made a scene when they told me, I would have freaked out. But she is also much more mature than other people her age.

When Chloe was finished, and Steve had checked her out of the hospital, we were all making our way across the parking lot to towards my Mercedes. It was Sunday, and the house nurses were expecting us soon, so we drove off.

Chloe had gotten some kind of pill that made her sleep on the way there before we got checked out, so she was quite the whole way to Lyle House.

The house was more than I had expected. Old white Victorian, with a wraparound porch with a swing. Very nice. Chloe was going to have a lovely time here while they got her 'Problem' straitened out.

The tow head nurses were waiting for us as we pulled up. Mrs. Talbot was older with gray hair, and was wide hipped, and came to greet Chloe. The younger nurse, whos name I have forgotten, was small with doe like eyes that followed Chloe.

We were all led inside, Talbot with Chloe, Steve and myself following suit. She gave us a tour of the house, but from the look of Chloe, she was going to need another one after the med's she had in her wore off. Poor girl.

We were led upstairs then, to the room Chloe would be staying in with her new roommate, Elizabeth Denaly. That name sounded very fimiliar, but I couldn't place it, no matter how hard I tried.

The room was quant. Two single beds, two desks, two closets, one already filled with Elizabeth's things, white and yellow walls, patterned with daisies. The side of the room that Chloe would be living in was sterile and clean, while the opposing side was covered in pages from magazines on the wall, the dresser covered in an assortment of makeup's and bottled things, and the bed made hastily.

Sooner than I had thought, it was time for Steve and I to be on our way. We both said our goodbyes to my niece and left before one of us started. As I hugged her, I had to hold back tears. I was going to miss my perfect little niece so much for the next few weeks, but after all of this was over, we would have her back, good as new.

Steve hugged his daughter somewhat awkwardly, mummbling something about staying in town, and told her that he would be coming for a visit as soon as they would allow it. As he hugged her once more, I saw him stuff something into her hand. As he pulled away, I could see it was a wad of money.

I drove Steve back tot eh hospital seeing as he had left his car there so we could all go to drop Chloe off together, but when we arrived, we were assaulted with Doctors. Some saying that they would have liked to keep Chloe there to be observed, others saying that they hoped she could deal with her illness. See, the thing that none of these people knew, and Steve and I did, was that Chloe was not in reality sick. She was just coming into her own with the ghostly vision, and what-not. It wasn't supposed to happen, but the gene testing that we did on her mother, and in-utero injections we did to my niece didn't work.

One doctor, though, was only there to give Steve Chloe's stuffed animal Ozzie. It was enough to make Steve want to drive right back to give it to her. I was happy to take him back myself, but he said he was going to go and give it to her himself. And I really couldn't deny him the right to give it to his daughter.

He took the little Kolabear and jumped into his car, and was speeding out of the parking lot of the hospital in a matter of a few minuets.

That left me to deal with the onslaught of doctors and nurses. Great. Thanks Steve!

**OKAY! I know this was a very long wait, and the chapter isn't very long, but there really isn't much to go on just yet with Lauren. When the 'fun' stuff starts happening to Chloe is when the chapters should start to get longer…Aging, im very sorry, but could you all let me know how this chapter was, please?**

**Love y'all**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~**


	4. NOTE

Hello. I have gotten A LOT of messeages in the last week or so from _readingiswatido_.

I just want to say HOW ABSOLUTLY POSSITVELY SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! Next thing is that I have had mulitple offers on taking over my story. I would like my readers opinion on this matter, becasue I should be able to start updating again soon, at least that is what I am hoping for. I still do not have a laptop, but I can use the computers that I have somewhat access to throughout my day (be it at school or the computers that friends have) for small time periods. I am hoping to continue all of my stories, minus Immortality in its Finest becasue that is just a PoS xD I will be posting this to every story on here.

Again, I want to say thank you to _CandySlushLover_ and _readingiswatido_ for the continued notice and support. So, please let me know on where you stand. I would still like to continue writing my own stories, but if you, as my readers, would rather they be taken by another and continued then I would be fine with it, after all, I write for my fans.

Thank you **everyone** for the love and support, and again, I am utterly and completely sorry for my lack of updates in the past two years or so. I can not apologize enough for it.

Love always;

WindStorm96 xoxoxoxox


End file.
